Paul's Daughter
by Marjaja
Summary: Paul's and Sammy's parent's walked out on them.Leaving Paul to raise Sammy on his own.  Paul's fored to grow up fast and raise a baby.   I mean come on what could be the worst thing that could happen?  Imprinting?  NOT A SLASH  Contains spanking.
1. YOUR LEAVING?

Title: Paul's daughter.  
Rating: M Summary: Paul's and Sammy's parent's walked out on Paul to raise Sammy on his own.  
Paul's fored to grow up fast and raise a baby. What will he do?

Authors Note: Thanks for giving my story a chance. This is my 1st fanfic so go easy on me.  
And will be lemons in the long run.

Paul POV

"Mom! I screamed. Because my babysister was crying. And if it was shitty diaper I sure as HELL was'nt changing it.  
"Paul cound you see what's wrong? I got my hands full."  
"Fine." I groaned as I dragged my ass up the stairs.  
I Paul "Hard Ass" Meraz had a soft spot for my babysister Sammantha. The pack has yet to meet her.  
"What's wrong Sammy? Why is my babygirl upset?"  
I picked her up and swung her. Not to hard. Just enough to make her laugh and or squeel.  
When I walked down the stairs, I seen my mother with a fully packed suit case in-hand.  
"Where the fuck are you going?" I growled out.  
"Paul...I'm leaving. And I'm never comming back."  
"WHAT! You can't leave, what about Sammy? What about ME?"  
"Your so mush of a Man-Whore! Take care of her your filthy self."  
"You cheap-disgusting SLUT! WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME A MAN-WHORE? YOU SPREAD YOUR LEGS TO ANY GUY! I MEAN EVERYBODY GETS A RIDE AND IT'S FREE!-"  
"Goodbye Paul."  
Now what the fuck was I suppose to do? I'm all alone with my babysister. Then Sammy started up again.  
"C'mon baby girl. Let's get you fed."  
I did what I think mothers do after you feed a baby.  
And I put her down for the night. Sam's gonna be pissed he has to change Potrol schedule.

Sooo... what did you think? Please Read and Review. Need atleast 3 to continue.


	2. OH SHIT I IMPRINTER

Chapter 2

Paul POV I woke up to Sammy crying. I looked at my clock. 10:24. c'mon kid. Can't you let your big brother sleep longer? She got louder. Apperently not. I walked in to to her room.  
It was a samon pink walls and the carpet was a soft blue. I walked over to Sammy's crib and I picked her up.

"Whas wrong wiff my wittle babygirl? Whas wrong Sammy?"  
Then I figured out the problem. Well more like I smelled the problem.  
Damn being a werewolf with hightened senses. Sammy put her fist in her mouth, and giggled.  
"Oh! You rhink this is funny? Forcing me to change your diapers. You should be ashamed of your self." Sammy cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy. She was too cute.  
Great! My sister was turning me in to a Fat Pussy.  
"Nice little girl. Nice."  
So I changed Sammy's diaper, Gave her a bath, got her bag ready, got in the car and drive it Emily's

When I got there got out the car, grabbed Sammy, and walked in to the house.  
Everybody looked up and stared.

"I told you all Paul would get a girl pregnant." Sam says. He looked like he was about to burst out laughing.  
"She's not mine. My 'Give everybody a ride mother walked out on us'. So I'm stuck raising a kid on my own. By the I was sitting down on the couch.

Emily came over to me, and held put her hands, and I gave her the baby.

"Your not alone Paul. I'll help and Sam will help..."  
Sam was about to protest but Em glared at him.  
"How old is she?" Jacob's owner asked.  
"5 months."  
"OH! She' just a baby." Leave it to Bella always stating the odvious.  
"No shit Sherlock."  
"HEY! Don't talk to Bella like that!"

Jared POV Paul sprang up and charged at Jacob. Then Jacob pushed Bella behind himself.  
"I don't need your little Hoe stating the odvious."  
"Bella is not a hoe, where do you get off calling her-"  
POP!  
Paul punched Jacob dead in the mouth.  
I was shocked. Fuck everyone was shocked. Paul did'nt shake, shake, tremble or do any thing remotly close to phasing. WOW!

Emily was passing the baby around and it was my turn.

"Drop her and you will not have a dick."  
"And if Leah grops her?"  
"Leah will never see the light of day. Ever again."  
"Woe. What has gotten in to him? Embry asked comming in from partol.

That when I actually took time to look at her.  
Then My world shifted.

Sooo what do you think. Need at least 4 Reviews to finish MARJAJA 


	3. AN

O.M.G. Everybody. I'm sorry I'm have not been updating. I'm in science class trying to hurry up. So anyway I'm going to try to update soon.  
But my computer broke.  
So I'll try in computer class Monday.  
Marjaja


End file.
